Pancakes
by DropsOfJupitter
Summary: Post 5x09. The morning after Kensi and Deeks style. What happened when they both left the restaurant? Had to write it before 5x10 aired and crushed my dreams!


**Hey everyone! Took a little break from my current story to write this small drabble before the episode! Extremely scared actually because I'm pretty sure Kensi will push Deeks away and all**** Anyway…**

~.~.~.~.~

I opened my right eye slightly and took in the sight before me. Kensi. Kensi Blye was laid fully naked on her stomach next to me. It was like one of those scenes from a movie, the light shone down from the window and onto her back highlighting her beautifully bronzed skin. Her shinning brunette hair was in a curly mess all over my pillow as little snores escaped her mouth every now and again.

My mind replayed the moments from last night, I was glad I could remember, because knowing Kensi like I did – she was going to push me away. I sighed, as I leaned my head slightly so the clock by the bed was in view. _6:38am _it read. Still early and still some more time to sleep. I closed my eyes slowly as I tightened my grip on Kensi's waist, pulling her closer to my body. I just prayed to god she would still be there when I woke up again.

~.~.~.~.~

When I finally did re-open my eyes I was faced with my biggest fear, but a major possibility, I knew. Kensi's beautifully tanned body was removed from my bed, and it was left devoid of any evidence she had been there the night before. I sighed once again. I glanced over to the same clock and the bright red letter shone _7:29am. _I knew this would happen. Knew it. But I really didn't want to believe she would actually do it.

I sat up in bed, the creased white bedding covering my waist down, as I ran my hand over my stubble covered jaw. Wow. Who knew it hurt this much. Being left by a woman that is. But it wasn't just any woman, it was Kensi. The same Kensi I had fallen in love them oh so many months ago. The same woman I told how I felt, and the same woman who had left me the morning after.

I stood up realising I couldn't overthink the situation too much, not only was it inevitable, but I had to see her again at work in a couple of hours. I pulled on a pair of clean boxers and made my way through to the kitchen, going to get some water and maybe force some cereal into myself. I stumbled over several items of clothing on my way to the kitchen, flashbacks of last night replaying through my mind.

_I pushed Kensi up against the wall, removing her grey shirt from her shoulders. She moaned as I sucked a sensitive spot on her neck. I threw the shirt down on the ground, and hoisted her around my waist. _

"_Are we really doing this?" She moaned as I re-adjusted my grip on her ass. _

"_Yep." I whispered back, going in to kiss her once again._

_I smiled at her as she grinned breathlessly back. I stumbled into my bedroom as she carried on undressing me as I walked._

I broke out of my thoughts when I reached the kitchen entrance, I peered in hearing a noise coming from inside. What I wasn't expecting there was the same woman who I had assumed left me alone the morning after. She stood there, back to me as she showed off her beautifully tanned slender legs, dressed in nothing but one of my pale blue dress shirts.

Now this – this I wasn't expecting. I stood at the doorway watching her attempt to make pancakes, humming some random song. I smiled to myself, as I watched her fiddle with the spatula. I knew that Kensi was not a wiz when it came to cooking, but it made my heart swell when I realised she was actually trying to make and effort – for me.

Finally, I picked up the courage to walk into the kitchen and lean on the counter next to the cooker, watching her look up in surprise at me.

"Hi." I say, unsure at first. She smiled at me, making any trace of my nerves disappear in a second flat.

"Hey." She smiled timidly back. Now timid wasn't usually a trait I would associate with badass Blye, but there she was looking _timid._

"I… I er, wasn't expecting you would stay." I stumbled, rubbing my hand over my neck, as the nerves came sweltering back. Kensi tilted her head to look at me, confused. She put down the spatula and gestured toward the door.

"I… I'll go if you want me to?" Kensi spoke, her words soft. Her beautiful brown orbs staring at me filled with hurt at my previous words.

"No! God no! I was just saying that I thought that you wouldn't want to stay, that's all." I tried to reassure her, taking her now free hand and lacing it within my own.

"Why would I do that?" She asked again, her face creased in confusion. I slipped my arms around her waist cautiously, bringing her body to mine.

"I don't know Kens, it's just what I assumed you would do. But don't get me wrong, I'm over the moon your still here." I smiled gently at her, as she nodded slowly, understanding.

"Good." She smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Cause I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." I kissed her neck slowly. "Cause I don't want you to be anywhere else but here." I smiled gently at her. I carried on kissing her neck gently, making my way up to capture her lips within my own. The pancakes could wait.

~.~.~.~.~

**So that was my quick lil drabble there! Please tell me what you thought and all, it means a lot! **

**Anyway, if your into Densi , check out my other fanfics, I've currently got one on the go called 'Why Didn't I Tell Him?' So check that out too! Thanks for reading!**

**x**


End file.
